


Two sides of the same coin

by Vampireyautja



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M, Other, Sticky, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Alone Together, Rampage and Transmutate take the time to get to know one another better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

Transmutate shivered as Rampage’s claws dug into the seams along her armor. They slowly started to make small circles, untangling any knotted wires and soothing her aches from her long period of walking. Her plating slowly heated up as his servos started to make a path towards the space between her thighs.

“If at any point you want to stop sweet spark, tell me and we will.” Rampage’s deep voice rumbled in her audio and he licked at the spot where her neck and shoulder cabling met. Transmutate’s optics flickered off as she breathed out a hazy ‘alright.’

Satisfied that she understood, Rampage started to stroke her interface panel, causing her servos to clench the sheets on the berth. 

“This may sound strange, but I feel as if I’ve known you all my life.” Rampage continued his ministrations on her panel but looked up when she spoke.

“Another life, maybe. But I’d prefer to get to know you in this one.” With that he lightly dragged his claws along her back causing her to arch into his touch. She felt her fans kick on as he slowly started to lick and nip at her armor, making his way down her frame. She tried in vain to suppress a moan but failed as she felt his long, thin glossa trace the outline of her interface panel. He let out a low groan as a bead of lubricant escaped from the seam and he eagerly flicked his glossa out to taste it.

“My dear, you taste exquisite.” Transmutate felt her plating turn hot as the comment reached her audios but soon forgot all about it as Rampage covered her entire panel in dripping oral fluid, loving the electric taste of her. He continued the motion over and over, causing her to twist and turn to try and relieve the aching need she felt in her aching core.

“Open up for me sweet spark.” His denta scrapped the edge of her thigh followed by a light nip. Transmutate exhaled softly as her panel slid open, a gush of lubricant pouring out as she did. Rampage hummed as he returned to her now exposed valve, the mesh folds quivering as his glossa lightly lapped along them. His hands hooked behind her knees and slowly dragged her legs apart, his optics darting up to watch her face.

Her optics were dim with arousal as she bit her lip to stop from making any noise. Rampage chuckled at the thought of her trying to keep quiet before delving his glossa into her even deeper. Transmutate gasped as the appendage licked and swirled around her internal nodes and lapped up the lubricant that was dribbling from her folds. Before she could even see what he was doing, Rampage slowly brought up a finger and teased her entrance.

His digit circled her seams and teased the outside of her valve, making sure to spread around the fluid she had made. Slowly he inched the digit inside her and started a rapid pace with his glossa, going as deep as he could so he could taste every inch of her. His finger slid in with ease and she mewled as he started to tortuously pump it in and out of her, her valve clamping onto it greedily. Rampage slowly withdrew his glossa before adding another finger.

“You taste delightful my dear… so very wet.” Transmutate shivered as his optics glowed a deep and vibrant shade of emerald, his gaze the very definition of hunger. His voice turned deep and rumbled lowly as he spoke to her, his fingers still slowly moving in and out of her.

“I can just imagine what it will feel like when I’m inside you. So hot and ready for my spike.” His voice dropped down to a whisper.

“I want to watch you overload over and over again until you won’t be able to walk for cycles.” Transmutate stared at him with wide optics, her faceplate tinted blue with embarrassment from his words. His mouth hovered over hers as he sunk a third finger into her valve, which was leaking lubricant all over the berth. His fingers made squelching sounds as they rapidly thrust into her, lubricant running down his servo and dripping all over the berth. She started to shake and gasp as sheer utter need ran through her processor. 

“P-please, I need-” Rampage smiled as he muffled her request in a kiss, his fangs lightly scraping her lip components. She shivered as he stopped moving his fingers and every so slowly scissored them inside her before removing them completely.

“Wait-” Rampage halted his movements and met Transmutates’ optics in concern. His body was practically radiating heat as he regarded her carefully.

“Do you want me to stop?” His words were gentle and calming as his body started to pull away from hers. If she were not ready for this he would not force her. He would rather rip out his own spark then do such a thing. Transmutate shook her head before running her servos over his chest.

“No, it’s not that. I just want to try something.” She gave a playful smirk as Rampage’s optics widened. His chest rumbled as he let out a low chuckle before nipping at her neck cabling.

“Then try away sweet spark.” Transmutate let out a shaky vent as she moved her servos towards the seam in the middle of his chest. Ever so carefully she let purple energy flow from her mouth and run down his frame. The sound was not a harsh screen but a gentle whisper, something she had never been able to try before. Rampage let out a contented sigh as it flowed and rippled in-between the gaps of his armor. Transmutate frowned in concentration as the energy snuck into his chest cavity and caressed his spark chamber. Rampage’s hand instantly flew to the side of the berth, his servo clutching the metal so hard that it groaned before crumpling beneath his strength.

She rubbed circles over where his spark lay and smiled as Rampage let out a low moan as his spark was caressed and stroked. His em field slowly engulfed hers in a wave of heat and Transmutate gasped before the energy from her servos stopped, the stimulation too much for her to bear. Rampage let out a laugh as he ran his servos over her fingers, his optics wide in delight.

“So talented!” His optics brightened as he looked from her hands to her face. She didn’t even see him move before he was situated between her legs, his hand returning to her exposed valve.  
“But then so am I.” He circled the rim lightly with his finger, running through the lubricant that had collected there. He let out a cheerful hum, almost a singsong quality to it before he moved again. He lightly tugged her servo until she reached his panel. Guiding her, he moved her hand so it was over the hidden latch and gently pressed down on it. Transmutate’s vents were working overtime as she struggled to stay cool while his inferface panel retracted to her ministrations.

His spike was intricately detailed as it emerged. Red spirals swirled down the length only interrupted by dotted violet biolights. The tip had a bead of transfluid on it and Transmutate watched as it slowly ran down the spike. Rampage lined up with her valve, rubbing himself along her entrance. The slow, controlled strokes had her panting with heat but much to her dismay he did not enter. He pulled her legs closer so that her thighs wrapped around his spike and started to move in-between them. She felt him rub against her entrance and tried to shift as he started to increase his pace. 

Rampage let out a low growl as she did so and halted his movements before regarding her carefully. Ever careful, he lined his length up with her valve and slowly started to sink into her. Transmutate failed to hold back a low moan, as she felt hidden ridges and bumps rub slowly against her inner walls. Rampage focused on the fluttering of her valve as he continued to inch forward very carefully, smiling to himself when he noticed Transmutate had shut off her optics again in response to the stimulation.

“Turn on your optics sweet spark.” Either Transmutate didn’t hear or was too focused on his spike making its way towards her cluster of internal nodes to listen. Rampage let out another thoughtful hum before gently bumping the nodes, causing Transmutate’s optics to turn on in shock. She gasped as he rubbed against her dripping core over and over until she started to feel energy build up in her spark. Her servos flew to his shoulders to hold on as her valve clenched hard around his spike. Overload crashed over her as he continued to move in and out of her at a gentle pace, never once stopping the entire time.

“Not done yet I’m afraid.” He coaxed his spike in deeper, leaning his head down so he could reach her chest. His fangs slid along her armor that protected her spark chamber, his glossa darting out to lick the panel lines. Transmutate was watching his spike spread her valve wide, her lubricant oozing from around him and covering her shaking thighs. She didn’t notice what he was doing until a light nip stung her plating.  
“Let me taste you.” His optics were glued to her face as she was pushed deeper into the sheets as he started to increase his pace. Her whole frame was venting hard, so hot that steam was coming off the both of them. His ministrations started to take effect and she whined as her chest started to split apart.  
“Yes, yes. Good, just a taste. Let me-” Rampage rumbled low in his chest as he nudged the plating wider and wider, slowly exposing the green spark within. His thrusts were slowing down but gaining force as each push had her hands clawing at his back.  
“Just a bit more, I need to taste you. There you go sweet spark, yessss.” His glossa snaked into her chest before it had fully opened, twisting and spiraling down into her. It was much longer then she had suspected, her optics wide as more and more of it went inside her. She felt a light brush against her very core and nearly overloaded at the feeling of it. He wrapped the appendage around her spark casing and ever so slowly ran the tip of it across her life essence. A gush of lubricant poured out of her valve, her head falling back onto the berth as her hips rolled against his, another overlord overtaking her.  
He let out a growl as his spike pulsed within her, marveling at her taste. She was light and good but with a hint of something dark, something so like him it was astounding. They complimented each other perfectly.  
Rampage loved the sight of her like this, her spark whirling under his glossa and coming undone with every lick and thrust he made. Taking it one step further, he buried his head as low as he could until his mouth encased her spark chamber. Ever so gently he placed his lips around her and sucked. A wisp of her essence flooded his mouth and she howled, having never felt anything like it before. Rampage growled deeply, the sound vibrating through his frame before his own chest plates snapped open revealing a green spark much like hers. Their fluids covered the berth, causing obscene squelching noises every time they moved. Rampage was lost for words at the sight underneath him, her chest heaving as her red eyes looked up at him with some emotion he had never seen another being look at him with before. His own spark crackled, almost as if was excited at the prospect of bonding with his other half even as his clawed hands lingered at the panels around her chest. He spread them wider apart as he leaned forward, long green arcs of energy coiling from his chest and reaching out to her.  
“I-I want to be with you always.” Transmutate reached up and caressed the side of his face, her hand cupping his jaw as he closed his optics and leaned into her touch.  
“Please.” He leaned further down at her request, his chest panels rubbing against hers as his much larger spark flared in his chest. Her own seemed to draw back at the sight of such a larger spark but it was so similar to her own, with such hidden power dwelling deep inside it. His clawed hand reached around her back as she arched her spinal strut up towards him, her peds digging into the bed as she did so. There seemed to be a pause as his spark hesitated before surging forward, engulfing and twining about the smaller one as hers let out a quick flare of purple energy as they combined. Heat and energy flared through her as she felt every emotion he was feeling for her, his memories brief flashes as everything about him felt hot and dark at the same time. He filled her in every way and she cried out for him, his mouth pressing down against hers as he moaned her name. Her cry was muffled as he felt her joy and optimism, her love and curiosity for the world. Her wonder filled him and he purred as the two of them became one, panting and shivering as they clutched at each other. Eventually his spark detangled from hers and both of their panels closed, his arms hugging to her tightly. She panted as he was still thrusting, his regenerative abilities applying to more then just his healing as she whimpered. Her valve clenched down hard as she realized during the bonding she had overloaded, her fluids still covering the two of them. His spike was pulsing inside of her and she scratched at his back, her valve starting to feel empty. Rampage chuckled as he licked her still steaming chest panel, knowing what she wanted but holding back.  
“My sweet spark…did you want something?” He could feel her emotions now just as she could feel his, Rampage’s teasing nudging at the corners of her processor. She nodded, her eyes wide as she looked up at him pleadingly.  
“P-please…I- Ah… I need y-you.” He regarded her carefully as his chest tightened as he felt her love over the bond, so strong and filling for him he easily wanted to give her whatever she asked for.  
“No sweet spark. I am the one that needs you.” He pushed inside of her deeply his eyes glancing up to her faceplates as she writhed underneath him, small mewls of pleasure leaving her as he started to twitch inside her. She inhaled sharply as he purred, his hips rolled up to hers finally as he started to pulse inside of her. Thick silver transfluid pulsed up into her valve and she came with a whimper, her servos interlocking with his. It gushed out of her valve and he snarled, tilting her hips up slightly and she gasped as it was sent further inside of her. The small opening to her gestation chamber spiraled open as the hot, thick fluid rushed past it, her small folds quivering as he kept filling her. He abdominal plating grew hot from the heat of it, her optics wide as he pulled back enough so she could see the base of his spike. It was pulsing rhythmically, she could almost see the transfluid rushing along inside him before it was sent in waves into her.  
“R-rampage-“  
“Shhhhh…it’s alright. Just me, sweet spark. Only me.” He turned the two of them to the side and curled around her, his spike still lodged within her as his transfluid flooded her. She sighed happily and nuzzled up to him, her smaller spark beating in time with his.


End file.
